The Dragon House (Part 2)
The Dragon House (Part 2) is the twenty-second episode of the first season of The Pretender which first aired May 17, 1997 on NBC in the United States. The episode is part two of the two-part first season finale. Summary Kyle is captured and back at the Centre with Raines interrogating him to find out how much he still knows about his past time at the Centre and undergoing some radical therapy to help him forget. Harriet Tashman and Jarod talk about his past, and she tries to help him. Miss Parker, Broots and Syd evade Centre security for some alone time with Kyle. Jarod goes back to the Centre to get his brother. He meets up with Angelo and rescues Kyle before a Raines' ordered frontal lobectomy is performed on Kyle. They escape with a little help from Angelo. Mr. Parker continues to be disappointed in Miss Parker because Jarod is still not back at the Centre. Jarod and Kyle go back to the Tashman farm, but tragedy strikes and Jarod is left alone to go meet his family in Boston. At the rendezvous, there are Centre Sweeper team is waiting to stop Jarod or catch him. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots are also there. Jarod sees his mom, but they do not meet. Raines has an unfortunate mishap with his oxygen tank when he tries to stop Jarod. Recap Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Jeffrey Donovan as Kyle *Linda Carlson as Harriet Tashman *James Tolkan as FBI Special Agent Korkos *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *Kim Meyers as Jarod's Mother *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Zachary Browne as Young Kyle *Doug Spinuzza as Joe Bill *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring Stars (Cast) *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper * as Willie the Sweeper *David Doty as Apartment Manager *Thomas Tofel as Surgeon *James Wellington as Guard in Blue *Ajgie Kirkland as Guard in Grey *Bernard Hocke as Dad *Jason Ronard as Driver *Ryan James as Boy *Kelli Maroney as Reporter *Michael MacLeod as Peter *Cody McMains as Ike *Nik Duphiney as Young Angelo Uncredited Guest *Marisa Petroro as Emily Pretend Quotes * Kyle: You look just like her. * Miss Parker: You're the one who decides who lives or dies, right? * Kyle: You know my work. * Raines: Why do I think you're lying? * Sydney: How'd you get in? * Jarod: The same way I got out. * Jarod: Come on. It's time we all were free * Jarod: Nobody gets hurt. * Angelo: I decide who lives or dies. * Miss Parker: Damn it! It's Cousin Itt! * Sydney: Aren't you making one erroneous assumption Dr. Parker? * Sydney: Just let this quack handle it. * Raines: You exist. * Miss Parker: I thought he gave up smoking. * Miss Parker: Skin grafts can be so demanding. * Mr. Parker: Difficult for a man like Raines to end up in hospital while sitting behind his desk, don't you think? * Mr. Parker: Trust me. * Jarod: Catch me if you can. Trivia * Steven Long Mitchell's mom and two oldest daughters appear in the dentist pretend scene. * Michael T. Weiss was the only one the creators brought to the network for the role of Jarod. Related Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes